marvel_connectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Spider-Man
Peter Parker / Spider-Man * Alex Power - they have been allies * Angel - Spidey first meets a hostile Angel robot (An. SM #1), later they become frequent allies since they first clashed in X-Men #35. Nicknames: "Birdie" and "Feathers" (X-Men #35), "Buttercup" (Marvel Team-up #4) * Anna May Watson - neighbour (from before Spider-Man #16), became family through Mary Jane * Anole - both are summoned to The Peak to save Earth in the Breakworld story (GSAX#1) * Ant-Man - Peter always knew him from the news (Spider-Man #1), occasional join forces through Avengers * Arcade - Enemy: Arcade captured Peter and Captain Britain (Marvel Team-Up #65) * Beast - Spidey first meets a hostile Beast replica (An. SM #1), later occasional meetings and alliances since X-Men #27. Nickname: "Monkey-face" (X-Men #35) * Beetle - Enemy: they battle when Beetle seeks revenge on Human Torch (SM #21). Nickname: Sonny Boy (#21) * Betty Brant - they meet as both work at the Daily Bugle (from Spider-Man #4), romantic interest (from #7). Nickname: "Blue eyes" (#7), "Pretty Girl" (#21) * Big Man - Enemy: they have been opponents (Spider-Man #10) * Black Knight - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) * Black Panther - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) and team up on occasion (#85) * Black Widow - the Avengers discuss Natasha in New Avengers #6 * Boom-Boom - they join forces (without meeting) in X-Force #3 * Cable - they join forces (without meeting) in X-Force #3 * Cannonball - they meet in MTU Ann. #6 * Captain America - often join forces, and members of New Avengers (from #4) * Captain Britain - they have joined forces against Arcade (Marvel Team-Up #65) * Chameleon - Enemy: archenemy (since #1) * Charles Xavier - some team crossovers (e.g. Marvel Team-up #4) * Cloak - they meet in MTU Ann. #6 * Colleen Wing - they have worked together (Marvel Team-Up #64) and also met in Manhattan in X-Men #123 * Count Nefaria - Enemy: ''both are involved in the battle at The Raft in New Avengers #1-3 * Crossbones - ''Enemy: both were involved in the battle on The Raft in New Avengers #2-3 * Crystal - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) * Cyclops - Spidey first meets a hostile Cyclops replica (An. SM #1), after that they become occasional allies since they first clash in X-Men #35 * Dagger - they meet in MTU Ann. #6 * Daredevil - allies many times since they first join forces against the Ringmaster (Spider-Man #16) * Deadpool - Deadpool interferes in a Manhattan battle in X-Force #4 * Doctor Doom - Enemy: ''they have had battles (Spider-Man #5), but must ally in Marvel Team-Up #42-43. Nicknames: "Tin-head", "Rattle-trap" and "Rustpot" (#5) * Doctor Octopus - ''Enemy: archenemy (since Spider-Man #3). Nickname: "Big Mouth" (#11), "Smart Guy" (#12) * Doctor Strange - they bump into each other on the street (SM An. #1), and are also both at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) * Dust - both are summoned to The Peak to save Earth in the Breakworld story (GSAX#1) * Edwin Jarvis - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) and (impostor) Jarvis serves as butler for New Avengers (from #3) * Electro - Enemy: old foe (since Spider-Man #9). Nicknames: "Sparky" and "Big Mouth" (#9) * Flash Thompson - rivals in high school (from Amazing Fantasy #15), they both work at the Daily Bugle. Nickname: "Loudmouth" (Spider-Man #7-8), "Ugly" (#8), "Bright Eyes" (#13), "Birdbrain" (An. #1) * Foggy Nelson - Peter first saw a glimpse of Foggy in the circus (Spider-Man #16), later both were involved in the battle on The Raft (New Avengers #2-3) * Gloria Grant - good friends * Green Goblin - Enemy: arch enemy (since Spider-Man #14). Nickname: "Little Goblin" (#14), "Funny Man" (#23) * Grey Gargoyle - Enemy: both were involved in the battle on The Raft in New Avengers #2-3 * Gwen Stacy - first girlfriend * Harry Osborn - Peter Parker's roommate * Hawkeye - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) * Hulk - they have had battles (Spider-Man #14). Nicknames: "Big Man" and "Turnip Brain" (#14) * Human Torch - often allies and hilarious rivals after FF first rejected Spider-Man (#1). Nicknames: "Cornball" (#8), "Loudmouth" (An. #1), "Hothead" (An. #1 - #21), "Junior" (#19), "Hot Stuff" (#21) * Hydro-Man - Enemy: ''both are involved in the battle at The Raft in New Avengers #1-3 * Iceman - occasional meetings and alliances since X-Men #27. Nickname: "Big Mouth" (A Spider-Man #92) * Iron Fist - they know each other (mentioned in X-Men #123) * Iron-Man - occasional join forces since they first meet in action (An. SM #1), and later members of New Avengers (from #4) * J. Jonah Jameson - Jameson soon hires Peter Parker as freelance photographer for his Now Magazine and Daily Bugle (from Spider-Man #2). Nickname: "Smiley" (#6, 19), "Chuckles" (#20) * Jack Power - they have been allies * Jean Grey - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) * John Jameson - Spider-Man first saves John from his rocket (#1) * Juggernaut - ''Enemy: they have had a string of big battles (Spider-Man #230, MTU #150, and X-Force #3) * Julie Power - they have been allies * Kang - Enemy: ''they occasionally do battle (e.g. Avengers #11) * Karen Page - Peter sees her briefly in the circus (Spider-Man #16) * Karma - they met before Karma joined New Mutants * Katie Power - they have been allies * Kingpin - ''Enemy: they have done battle * Kraven the Hunter - they fight when Kraven is involved with Chameleon (Spider-Man #15). Nickname: "Gunga Din" (An. #1) * Liz Allan - elementary and high school classmates. asks her on dates (#4). Nickname: "Blue-eyes" (#6) * Lizard - they originally clash in the Everglades (Spider-Man #6) * Luke Cage - members of New Avengers (from #4) * Magneto - they have had a battle (seen in What If #2.31) * Maria Hill - as director of SHIELD, Hill liaises with New Avengers (from #4) * Mary Jane Watson - first hears about her through Aunt May (Spider-Man #16), life partner * May Reilly - his aunt and legal guardian * Mirage - they meet in MTU Ann. #6 * Mister Hyde - Enemy: both were involved in the battle on The Raft in New Avengers #2-3 * Misty Knight - they know each other (mentioned in X-Men #123) * Morbius - Enemy: old foe * Mysterio - Enemy: battled when Mysterio first emerged (Spider-Man #13). Nickname: "Big Mouth" (#13) * Ned Leeds - colleagues at Daily Bugle (from SM #19) * Nick Fury - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) * Nightcrawler - both are summoned to The Peak to save Earth in the Breakworld story (GSAX#1) * Pixie - both are summoned to The Peak to save Earth in the Breakworld story (GSAX#1) * Psylocke - he feels the global psionic pulse she emits when tricked by Shadow King (X-Men #2.77) * Randy Robertson - friends and roommates * Reed Richards - often allies after FF first rejected Spider-Man (#1) * Robbie Robertson - both work at the Daily Bugle * Sally Avril - elementary and high school classmates. Peter tried to get a date (Amazing Fantasy #15) * Sandman - Enemy: ''they have had many battles (since Spider-Man #4). Nickname: "Buttercup" (An. #1) * Sauron - ''Enemy: they battle in the Savage Land in New Avengers #5 * Scarlet Witch - they adventure together in Marvel Team-Up #42 * Scorpion - archenemy (since SM #20). Nickname: "Wind-bag" (#20) * Sentry - members of New Avengers * Shadowcat - Spidey is summoned to help stop the missile with Kitty in it (GSA X-Men #1) * Shatterstar - they join forces (without meeting) in X-Force #3 * Siryn - they join forces (without meeting) in X-Force #3 * Spider-Woman (JD) (impostor) - members of New Avengers (from #4) * Storm - both are summoned to The Peak to save Earth in the Breakworld story (GSAX#1) * Sunspot - they meet in MTU Ann. #6, and Peter tries to liberate Roberto in X-Force #3 * Susan Richards - often allies after FF first rejected Spider-Man (#1) * The Thing - often allies after FF first rejected Spider-Man (#1). Nicknames: "Gargoyle" and "Handsome" (#8) * Thor - Spidey first spots Thor just flying over (SM An. #1), later they often join forces through Avengers * Tiger Shark - Enemy: both were involved in the battle on The Raft in New Avengers #2-3 * Typhoid Mary - Enemy: both were involved in the battle on The Raft in New Avengers #2-3 * Vision - met at wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) and adventure together in Marvel Team-Up #42. Nickname: "Red" (Team-Up #42) * Vulture - Enemy: archenemy (since Spider-Man #2). Nickname: "Birdman" (#2), "Vulchy Boy" and "Fly Boy" (An. #1) * Warpath - they join forces in X-Force #3 and in the Breakworld story finale (GSAX#1) * Wasp - occasional join forces through Avengers * Wolfsbane - they meet in MTU Ann. #6 * Wolverine - members of New Avengers (from #5)